I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing bandwidth adjustment. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing bandwidth adjustment based on at least one attribute and at least one first preference.
II. Background Information
Broadband bandwidth is a constrained resource when, for example, provided to an end use location such as home. Different devices within the home have different capabilities such as, for example, display resolution, frame rate, and different service/authorization levels. Thus, the conventional strategy is to allow the different devices to compete for bandwidth. Different users may, however, have different need or authorization levels. Moreover, there is not a one-to-one user-to-device mapping. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not address consumer needs for more ways to control bandwidth utilization among competing devices. Consequently, service providers need to better manage network bandwidth.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing bandwidth adjustment more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing bandwidth adjustment based on at least one attribute and at least one first preference.